My Season Three
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to the House of Anubis? Will everyone think she is replacing Nina? What happens when a new mystery unfolds? I know I suck at summaries just read and review. Rated T just in case.
1. House of Prologue

**My Season Three**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

New students have arrived.

"Hi my name is KT." I introduced.

Jealousy has become a problem in Anubis House with certain couples.

"Why do you spend so much time with her?" I interrogated.

New mysteries will unfold.

"What stone do we have to find?" I asked the lady.

New spirits will be revealed.

Will people live in the end?

"NO! Don't die." I cried.

"Somebody help her!" Jerome yelled.

**Just stay tuned on House of Anubis Season three. Please review!**

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 1: House of New Student

My Season Three

**Hey guys! I decided to change the my season three. I saw the trailer and I am so pumped. I love Patricia's curly hair. I love how they make Patricia pour something on someone in every season. I will miss Nathalia Ramos (Nina) and Bobby Lockwood (Mick). Let's get on with the story. I do not own House of Anubis because if I did Nina and Mick would be in season three.**

**Fabian's POV: **

We are all sitting in the common room waiting for Nina to arrive. I missed her so much. Trudy is our house mother again. She walked in.

"Guys I am afraid I have some bad news." Trudy said.

"What is it? Also when is Nina going to get here?" Amber asked.

"Actually that's what this is about. Nina isn't coming back. She has to stay home and take care of her gran." Trudy explained. What? Nina's not coming back? My heart just stopped for a second.

"What do you mean she's not coming back? Fabian do you know anything about this?" Amber asked. I just shook my head no and looked down.

"I am sorry. But we are getting two new girls from America. KT and Willow. Amber she is going to be taking Nina's bed. Also we are going to put a third bed in." Trudy said.

"You are replacing Nina?" Amber asked upset.

"Sorry." was all Trudy can say and she went into the kitchen. I don't know how I will survive this year without Nina. We all sat in silence as nobody knew what to say.

**KT's POV: **

I am so nervous. I have never been to a boarding school before. I grabbed my luggage and paid the taxi. I headed up the steps to where I would be staying for a year. I knocked on the door and a women in her mid-twenties with black curly hair answered the door.

"Hi. I'm KT. I am from America." I introduced.

"Hi. I am Trudy your house mother. Come on in." Trudy exclaimed. I headed in and placed my bag in the corner. She closed the door.

"This house is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you. Now why don't you come into the common room and I will introduce you to your housemates." she stated. I entered the common room and all eyes were on me.

"Hi. I'm KT from America." I introduced. Some girl with red curly hair rolled her eyes.

"That is Amber; next to her is Alfie, then Jerome, then Mara, then Eddie, next is Patricia, then Joy, and finally Fabian." Trudy introduced. I waved.

"Nice to meet you guys." I stated.

"KT you will be rooming with Amber. When the other new girl Willow gets here she will also be your roommate. Amber show her where the room is. Your luggage is in the room as well." Trudy said. I nodded. Amber nodded. She got up and we headed out. I grabbed my one luggage by the door and headed up the stairs. We got to our room and she pointed to a bed.

"That is your bed and that is your dresser." Amber stated pointing to each.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded and left. I grabbed my suitcases and unzipped it. I placed everything in the draws and in the nightstand. I then went downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"So newbie. Why did you choose this school?" Patricia snapped. She is very rude.

"My name is KT and I heard that boarding school is fun and this school has a good education program so I came." I stated. Patricia rolled your eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" I questioned. Everyone was looking back and forth. Even the Eddie who has his arm around her.

"Yes you came here." she snarled. Eddie took his arm off her.

"Patricia stop that." he said. She glared at him.

"She is replacing Nina. She probably has something to do with this." she snapped yet again.

"You said that about me Patricia. Give her a chance." Joy stated. Some people here are nice and some aren't. Patricia just rolled her eyes.

"So KT. What do you like to do?" Amber asked.

"I like school, reading and music." I stated.

"I love reading. What books?" Mara asked.

"My favorite series is the Twilight series." I exclaimed. Joy screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"I am a huge Twilight fan. I love Vampires. Robert Pattinson is my favorite." Joy explained.

"I love him and Taylor Lautner." I stated. Patricia stormed out. It was time for dinner and Joy wanted me to sit next to her. We had Trudy's famous Spaghetti which was delicious.

"KT want me to show you around after dinner?" Eddie asked. I looked at Patricia who looked furious. I smirked.

"Sure. Sounds great." I replied. Patricia stood up and grabbed a pitcher of orange juice that was on the table. She walks over to me. I know what she is going to do. I just let her have her little fun. Everyone near me scoots away and she dumps it on my head. I just laugh.

"How old are you that you pour drinks on people?" I question. Everyone is shocked. I am guessing no one has stood up to Patricia before. I smirk and stand up and go take a shower. I turn the water on and in about fifteen minutes I finished showering and turned off the water. I got out and put on my pajamas. I turn on the water and brush my teeth. I turned it off when I was done.

I headed into my new room. I closed the door behind me and looked over at Amber who was in her bed with her nightlight on. She was reading a fashion magazine. I smiled and turned off the lights. I climbed into bed and put my night mask on.

"How did you stand up to Patricia? No one has ever done that before." Amber exclaimed.

"It is easy. I don't let people bother me." I replied.

"It is ten o'clock. You have five minutes preciously and then I want to hear a pin drop." we heard Victors voice boom from downstairs.

"Ok. Goodnight KT." Amber said and put her magazine down and turned off her night light.

"Goodnight Amber." I replied. School doesn't start until Monday and it is Saturday. I started tossing and turning and I heard something outside my door and I took off my night mask. Something was saying my name. Creepy. I tiptoe out of bed and open the door a little. The attic door was open. I close my bedroom door, and tiptoe over to the door. I walk up the attic steps and hit another door. I was curious so I opened it. I quietly closed it behind me.

I decided to search around the attic and I found this strange door. I tried to open it but it was locked. It had a weird shape on the keyhole. I have no idea what I'm supposed to put in this. I then hear the attic door close and I run over to it. It is locked and I panic. How am I going to get out?

**Well there is the official chapter one. What do you guys think? How do you like KT? Do you think Patricia locked her in the attic like she did to Nina? Do you think someone will come and find her? Just leave a review. Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 2: House of Finding KT

Chapter 2: Finding KT

**Hey guys! I have been so busy updating my other stories that I totally forgot about this one. Well I am so excited for season three! Anyway I do not own House of Anubis because if I did than Nina/ Nathalia would be in this season. **

**Amber's POV: **

I woke up and KT wasn't there. Weird. Maybe she is downstairs already. I headed for the shower which took ten minutes. I then got dressed and went back to my room. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and did my hair and makeup. I then went downstairs. Everyone was there. Well everyone but KT.

"Does anyone knew where KT is?" I questioned.

"Isn't she in your room? Well her room as well." Eddie questioned.

"No. She wasn't there when I woke up or in the bathroom because I took a shower." I exclaimed.

"That's weird. I will go look." Eddie said. He got up. I looked at Patricia and she looked annoyed

**KT's POV: **

I have been stuck in this room all night. I am banging on the door. I hear a door open. Someone was coming up.

"Hello. Someone help!" I yelled.

"KT is that you?" I think Eddie asked.

"Yes. Eddie?" I exclaimed/asked.

"Yes. Why are you behind that door?" he questioned.

"I am stuck. Try to get me out!" I yelled annoyed. Not at Eddie but that I am trapped.

"Ok. I will try." he said. He started pushing on the door. It wouldn't open so he pushed harder. It then opened. I ran out and hugged him. Then Patricia walked up.

"What's this?" she snarled. Eddie and I pulled away from the hug and looked at each other than at Patricia. Oh no. This is going to be bad. I can tell because she doesn't really like me.

**I know it's short but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review on what you would like to see. Thanks!  
-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 3: House of Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy and Pay Back

**Hey everyone! I am so excited for season three tonight! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter is mainly about Peddie. I will be tweeting about my thoughts on my Twitter account which is Loves2Dance101 and on my Tumblr which is Sammixxx. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Patricia's POV:**

I walked in on the new girl KT and Eddie hugging.

"What is this?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing. He just helped me get out of that door." KT explained. Wow she is a terrible liar.

"What door?" I said with a scoff.

"That one." she said pointing to a wall. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I swear there was a door right there." she said. I don't know something about her is just fishy.

"Ok. I am just going to go now." I said. Eddie looked at me. I just turned and walked away. I heard footsteps and they both followed. I headed into mine, Mara and Joy's room and sat on my bed. Eddie came in and sat next to me.

"I know we didn't really get to spend some time together yesterday. Would you like to hang out today?" he asked. I am so getting back at them for yesterday and today. I guess we will start with Eddie. I have the perfect way on how to get back at him.

"No thanks. I am going to see if Jerome wants to hang out." I said. I saw him have a snarl and I gave a smirk. I then headed downstairs with Eddie following me behind me. Everyone was in the common room talking. Eddie sat down.

"Hey Jerome can you come with me for a moment?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Sure." he said. He got up and we went to his room.

"I know you are dating Mara, but I was wondering if you want to hang out?" I questioned.

"Aren't you dating Eddie?" he asked obviously confused.

"Yes but I am trying to get him back for trying to make me jealous with KT. We can let Mara in on this." I explained.

"Sure. I will go get Mara." he said. I nodded and he went to get Mara. They came back momentarily. Jerome closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Mara questioned.

"Jerome and I are going to hang out just as friends to make Eddie jealous because he was trying to make me jealous by hanging out with KT." I explained once again.

"Is that ok with you?" Jerome asked Mara.

"Sure. It's fine. As long as I know everything." she said.

"Ok that's fine. We start tonight at dinner." I explained. They both nodded. This is going to be great!

**I know it is short but I wanted it short. I hope you guys enjoyed this and watch season three. Please follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. I will follow you back. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	5. Chapter 4:House of Interrogation

Chapter 4: Interrogation and Answers

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! It means a lot. I hope everyone enjoys this story! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV: **

I have tried to contact Nina but she won't answer any of my texts, phone calls, or emails. Something doesn't seem right. I feel like KT has something to do with this. Maybe Eddie? I need answers. I go into the common room. I go over to KT.

"KT do you have something to do with Nina's disappearance?" I interrogated. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Amber who was painting her nails and she never stops for that.

"Who is Nina?" she asked all innocent.

"She is my girlfriend. She stays with Amber. You took her place." I yelled getting angry. Everyone was shocked. I never yell it's just I miss Nina.

"Dude calm down. She doesn't have anything to do with this. I do." Eddie said. Everyone looked at him shocked. Even Patricia.

"What?!" I yelled. I then ran over to him and punched him and he fell on the floor. I almost went on top of him but Jerome held me down. Eddie stood up.

"Listen I will tell you everything but in private ok. You won't like what you hear." he explained. I nodded.

"Let's go to our room." Eddie said. I nodded and we walked to our room. I opened the door and we headed inside. He closed the door.

"What's going on?" I questioned for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"Ok. Nina and I were hanging out this summer and we found out that The Chosen one and the Osirian can't be near each other. We tried to ask my dad for an explanation on why but he just said if we are near each other anymore that something bad would happen. So I offered to stay in America but Nina said she would and told me to come here. I was told to tell you but I just didn't know how I would tell you this or how you would take it." he explained.

"Then why won't she answer any of my texts, calls, or emails?" I asked.

"She changed them all. I have her number. She told me to give you all of her new information after I tell you. I wrote it down on this sheet of paper." he explained handing me a sheet of paper. Nina's new cell number is 1631-954-2012, and her new email is ILoveFabian. I smiled. **(A/N: Not a real number or email. I just made it up. The number could be real though). **

"So she didn't cheat on me?" I asked. He laughed.

"How could you even ask that man? She is crazy about you. All summer she would talk about how she misses you and how she wishes you were here. She even cried when she said she would stay back. She really loves you." he asked/announced. I smiled.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! Next chapter Willow comes and someone leaves. Just take a minute to review. Thanks! Review!  
-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 5: House of Willow

Chapter 5: New Girl

**Hey everyone! Willow is in this chapter. I originally thought she was from America so I wrote that. It is going to be like the show. She went to Isis house. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Willow's POV:**

Yes! I am so excited! I finally get to move into the House of Anubis! Ep! I hope I get to room with Amber! I walk into the common room and everyone squeals.

"This is Willow?" Jerome asks.

"Yes silly. Don't you remember me?" I asked.

"Yes. You look different." he said.

"I hope that's a good different." I said.

"Ya." he replied. Mara elbowed him. He just put his arm around her.

"Amber!" I squealed running up to my best friend and hugged her.

"Hi." she said slowly and let go of the hug.

"We are going to be best friends!" I exclaimed. Everyone let out a small chuckle.

"So what's going on at this house?" I asked.

"Well Jerome and I are dating. Amber and Alfie are dating." Mara said. I squealed.

"They are the cutest couple ever!" I exclaimed. I looked at Amber and ALfie and they smiled.

"Aw thanks." Amber said.

"Anytime Amber. You're my idol! I want to be just like you." I stated. She smiled.

"I will show you our room." Amber said. I nodded. We grabbed my bags and went upstairs. She pointed to empty draws. I put my clothes in there. I made my bed and I decorated my side of the room with fashion posters and makeup.

"I love your posters." Amber exclaimed.

"Thank you. My dad got it for me for my fourteen birthday. He knew I love fashion. I collect makeup as well." I explained.

"Me too." Amber said.

"I have over 400 makeup items." I replied.

"I have over 1000." Amber explained.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that! What is your favorite brand?" I asked.

"I love Urban Decay and Mac makeup." she announced. **(A/N: I don't know if they have these brands in England.) **

"I love Mac! It's my favorite!" I exclaimed. We just talked for a while about fashion, and makeup.

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It has some Amber and Willow friendship! Next chapter will have mystery and some Peddie moments! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
-Sammi**


	7. Chapter 6: House of Man

**Chapter 6: House of Man **

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**KT's POV:**

Eddie and I decided to search Ms. Denby's place and search around. We came across this close door.

"Should we go in?" I asked.

"Duh!" he said. He then opened the door. There was this huge tank with a man inside it.

"Eddie. What is that?" I asked panicked.

"It looks like a man." he said.

"Is he alive?" I asked fear in my voice.

"I don't know but I am going to take a picture and show the others. We can't keep doing this on our own KT." he stated. He took out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Agreed." I replied.

"Let's get back to the house. Now." he said. I nodded. We opened the door and headed out. We ran back to the house. We entered and saw Patricia, Amber, Joy, Alfie and Fabian siting down talking. They stopped when we walked in the house.

"Guys we need to talk to you. It's important." Eddie said.

"What are you guys going to tell us you're dating? We are not interested." Patricia snapped.

"We are not dating. The reason we have been sneaking around is this." Eddie said holding up the phone with the picture on it.

"Why is there a man in a tank and who is it?" Fabian asked.

"We have no idea. We thought maybe you guys would know since you've lived here longer." I explained.

"Why would you guys go snooping in Denby's house?" Patricia asked changing the subject.

"My grandpa told me that I had to come here to stop a great evil." I explained.

"What great evil?" Patricia questioned.

"I don't know. He just gave me the key and said this." I replied.

"I just need to relax first. I am going to my room." I said and go to my room. I close the door and go on my bed.

**Patricia's POV:**

I feel like an idiot.

"Eddie can I talk to you in private please?" I asked. He nodded and we went into his room. he closed the door.

"I feel like an idiot for thinking that there was something going on with you and KT. I miss you and us. Can we be together again and no lies or secrets?" I asked. He planted a passionate kiss on my lips for two whole minutes. We pulled apart for some air.

"Yes. I missed my yacker." he said. I smiled.

"I missed my Eddie." I said smiling. We laughed and headed inside hand in hand. Amber squealed when she saw us.

"Yes! Peddie happened! Again!" she squealed. Everyone laughed.

**There you have it! Mystery and Peddie happened in one chapter! Please please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	8. Chapter 7: House of Research

**Chapter 7: House of Research!**

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the new episodes! I just wanted to let everyone know that they are now showing House of Anubis on TeenNIck at 8:30 and it will be every day! So back to half hour episodes but the good news is we don't have to wait longer! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV: **

I am in Amber and Mara's room with Amber, Patricia, Eddie and Alfie.

"Why is there a man in a tank and why is he breathing?" Alfie questioned confused. We are all confused. I mean can you blame us?

"Yes. He looked like he was alive. He just looked asleep." Eddie explained.

"We need to do research." I said.

"Yes. We do." Patricia agreed. I looked at Amber, Eddie and Alfie and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Patricia and Eddie will work on finding information on Ms. Denby. Amber, Alfie and I will take on finding about the man. When KT comes down she can work with us I guess." I said explaining what we have to accomplish.

"Okay." Everyone said in agreement.

"Patricia and I will be in mine and Fabian's room." Eddie said.

"Okay and we will stay here." Amber said. They left closing the door behind them.

"So I have a theory on who the man could be." I said.

"A zombie!" Alfie exclaimed.

"No Alfie I'm serious." I stated. Amber hit his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Listen to Fabian!" she said.

"Thanks Amber." I replied.

"Anytime." she said.

"Ok so continuing. I think the man is Robert Frobisher Smythe."I I exclaimed.

"How he is dead?" Amber questioned.

"I think he drank the elixr." I replied. Amber and Alfie's mouths fell open, shock written all over their faces.

**Eddie's POV:**

Patricia and I are in mine and Fabian's room researching about Denby. We're on my laptop.

"Do you think she is dangerous?" Patricia asked.

"I honestly think she is a part of this whole thing somehow. We just need the exact details. I clicked on a site that said: "Two Denbys." I looked at Patricia and her mouth fell open..

"Ms. Denby has a twin?" she asked trying to take it all in.

"Seems so. We need to find out who she is." I said scrolling down.

"There! It says her name is…." Patricia started.

**Dun dun dun! I left everyone with a cliff hanger. Don't hate on me! I had to! Anyway if you want to know what happens next all you have to do is leave a review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	9. Chapter 8: House of The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 8! This is a very short chapter! When I say very short, I mean it. I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Patricia's POV:**

"Her name is Caroline Denby." Eddie exclaimed. My mouth fell open.

"So she has a twin?" I asked.

"Seems like it." he replied.

"We should tell the others." I stated. He nodded. Eddie grabbed his laptop and we opened the door. We headed upstairs and knocked went into Amber, and Mara's room. They looked up from what they were doing.

"We found out who Ms. Denby is." I said.

"Well who is she?" Fabian asked. I looked at Eddie motioning for him to continue.

"Her real name is Caroline Denby. Her twin sister is currently in a medical hospital. The twin's name is Harriet. For some reason Ms. Denby is saying she is her sister." Eddie explained. Everyone's mouth fell open in shock. KT walked in and yawned.

"What did I miss?" she questioned.

"Mrs. Denby has a twin who is in a mental hospital. Her twins name is Harriet. Our teacher's name is Caroline." Eddie repeated. Now KT's mouth fell open.

"What do we do now?" Alfie questioned.

"We are going to talk to the real Harriet and see what she knows." Fabian said. Everyone nodded.

"Tomorrow after school?" I asked.

"That's fine." Fabian replied. Everyone nodded.

**That's it! I told you it was very short! I am sorry but I am watching Pretty Little Liars and then The Lying Game. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	10. Chapter 9: House of Visiting

Chapter 9: Visiting the Real Harriet

**Hey! Everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own House of Anubis**

**Fabian's POV:**

Only Eddie, KT and I are going to find Ms. Denby's sister. Patricia, Amber, and Alfie are staying back so no one expects anything, We walk outside and into the mental hospital where the real Harriet is. We go to the desk.

"Hey. I was wondering if we could see Harriet Denby?" KT asked nicely.

"Are you family?" the girl behind the desk questioned. I looked at Eddie.

"She is my sister." Eddie stated.

"Ok. Right this way." she said and we followed her.

"That was easy." Eddie whispered in my ear. I nodded. We entered the room and Harriet was sitting on a chair looking out the window.

"Harriet, your brother Eddie is here to see you." the lady exclaimed. Harriet turned around and smiled. The lady left and closed the door behind her

"Hi. Harriet. I am Eddie, this is KT and next to me is Fabian." Eddie introduced.

"Hi." KT and I said in unison.

"We want to know about your sister. Caroline." KT said.

"She is evil." Harriet exclaimed. We all looked at each other and then back at Harriet.

"Why is she evil?" I questioned kind of scared. I wish Nina was here it would be easier.

"She just is. She has power that no one knows about." Harriet said.

"What kind of power?" KT questioned.

"I cannot tell. You must get it and keep it safe." she said.

"Keep what safe Harriet?" I asked calmly.

"You will find out soon." she said. The lady entered the room.

"It's time for you to go. Harriet has to eat her lunch. You can come back later." she said. We nodded and headed out. The first few minutes of our walk was in silence.

"Eddie you need to go back and get some answers." I said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the Osirian." KT said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"Try to find out what power Ms. Denby has." I said. He nodded and we entered the school and went to class.

**Not the best. I am in Creative Writing now and we have a sub so I decided to give you guys another chapter. My computer broke AGAIN so I will be writing less. I apologize. Please leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	11. Chapter 10: House of The Power

Chapter 10: Power

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Eddie's POV:**

During lunch, I ran over to the place to where the real Harriett was staying. I entered and the lady nodded. I headed in. Harriet was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey Harriet. I really would like to know what power you were talking about. It's important." I said.

"She has the power to control others. She tells people what to do. Also she has the power to kill. She can easily make hand motions and she can kill people or get them hurt. It depends on her mood." she whispered.

"You mean like a witch?" I asked.

"Sort of. She has more than that. She is just pure evil and no matter what you can't trust her. Never look her straight in the eye." she explained giving me some tips on how to handle Caroline.

"Okay. What made her like this?" I asked.

"Our parents. Our dad was just like this as well. He was sent to jail and he got stabbed in jail but some guy who shared the same cell." she explained.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's okay. He wasn't good." she said. I nodded.

"So we can't trust her." I replied.

"Nope. Not at all." she exclaimed.

"I have to get back to school. I will visit later." I stated.

"Okay. By Eddie." she exclaimed.

"Bye." I replied. I thought more about what she said. I knew from the start that we can't trust her. The question is why is she in this place and Caroline isn't? That's the next thing I need to find out.

**Short. I know. Please leave a review and check out my other stories and do the same. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	12. Chapter 11: House of Ring

Chapter 11: House of Ring

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**KT's POV:**

After school, I snuck back to the mental hospital where Harriet is. I went to her white door and knocked on it. I didn't get an answer so I just walked in. Harriet was staring out the window holding a ring that looked like it was an old ring that was passed down to her. Like an air loom. I closed the door and walked over to her. She handed me the ring.

"You need to take this." Harriet said.

"Oh but I can't. This is yours." I said.

"Yes. It was also my great grandmother's. Now you need it. You are the person that has the power." she said. I took it not knowing what she meant by power.

"What power?" I questioned and placed the ring on my ring finger.

"This ring will make sure you won't get hurt. You are called. "The Helper." You make sure, "The Chosen One and The Osirian" will be safe. Nothing bad can happen to them. If you wear this ring at all times, nothing bad would happen. Caroline is trying to awaken the man in the tank. She will succeeded unless you're wearing that ring. So keep it on you." Harriet explained.

"I will. I promise." I spoke promising that I would keep this on. I wonder if Caroline knows about this ring. Let's hope not. We sat in a minute of awkward silence. We were interrupted by the women at the front desk who said I had to leave. I nodded and said goodbye to Caroline. I told her I would visit soon. I started walking home. I thought I saw a shadow behind me. I got nervous and looked. Nothing was there. I turned back around and heard footsteps. I decided to run home. I got home and entered the house. I was out of breath. Trudy came over.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked worried by my breathing.

"I thought someone was following me but I'm okay." I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea. Totally." I said. I then saw Fabian.

"Fabian and I actually have studying to do so I will see you later Trudy." I said. Fabian looked confused along with Trudy. I just grabbed his hand and we went to his room. I placed my bag down and closed the door. I noticed we were still holding hands so I let go.

"What was that all about?" he questioned.

"I thought someone was following me." I announced. He looked shocked.

"I think I know who it could be." he replied.

"Well tell me then." I said.

"Rufus." he stated.

"But Rufus is dead. Or at least that's what you guys told me." I explained.

"Maybe he isn't." Fabian said.

"I also have to tell you something. After school I visited Harriet and she gave me this ring and said I needed to wear it at all times to keep The Chosen one and Osiririan safe." I explained.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know." I said.

"We need a Sibuna meeting." I added. Fabian agreed and we went to retrieve the others.

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	13. Chapter 13: House of Great Grandfather

Chapter 12: Great Grandfather

**Hey guys! I am so grateful that everyone has been loving my story. I do not own House of Anubis. **

**KT's POV:**

We told everyone about the ring and everything. I was told to go back to Harriet's mental place and get more information out of her. I got there quick considering it is up the road. I walk in and signed in. I went in and opened the door.

"Harriet it's me KT." I exclaimed. I closed the door behind me.

"KT I almost forgot to tell you you're great grandfather is Robert Frobisher Smythe. He is evil though. You cannot trust him." she exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" I questioned astonished.

"I know that because we went back. Caroline and I took the elixir of life. So our real age is 100." she exclaimed. I was so shocked that my mouth went wide opened. I didn't have anything to say.

"I need some air." I exclaimed. I ran out frazzled and ran into Eddie and Fabian's room.

"Hey KT what's wrong?" Eddie asked tears escaping my eyes. He jumped up and cradled me in a hug. I pulled apart.

"Robert Frobisher Smythe is my great grandfather. He is also evil." I exclaimed.

"What? Oh my goodness." Eddie exclaimed.

"I am so sorry." he said. He just rubbed my back soothingly.

"I don't know why this is happening to me." I cried.

"Well I wouldn't have meet you. You also wouldn't have meet all of us if this wasn't all happening." Eddie said. I got the shivers. Patricia, Alfie, Amber, and Fabian entered.

"Guys I have news. Robert Frobisher Smythe is my great grandfather." I announced. Their jaws dropped

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry KT." Amber said. **(A/N: Amber will not be attending fashion school in my story.)**

"It's okay. I didn't really know about it." I said.

**Fabian's POV:**

I miss Nina so much. I haven't really talked about this in front of everyone. Not even Eddie and I tell him everything. She hasn't responded to any of my texts. We broke up. I know I should be paying attention to this but I can't.

**Nina's POV:**

I was told not to come back anymore but I couldn't help it. I was forced to break things off with Fabian or Victor said he would kill him. I snuck away in the middle of the night and am almost at Anubis House. It is already morning here. Everyone would be off at school. I knocked and Trudy opened the door looking shocked.

"Nina! Welcome back!" she said.

"Thank you! I missed you so much!" I said hugging her.

"Come in come in!" Trudy said taking my suitcases and leading me into the house. We talked and I unpacked. I sat down in the living room and read my Pretty Little Liars book waiting for the rest of the house to arrive.

**That's it! Nina's back! I hope you all enjoy this. Tell me how many chapters you would like. Review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	14. Chapter 14: Nina's Back

Chapter 14: Nina's Back

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It is completely different from the show which I wanted it to be! Please leave a review! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Fabian's POV:**

We were all walking back from Anubis house. We entered the house. We all went into the living room to see a girl reading a book. It looked like Nina. Wait it is Nina. She looked up from her book and dropped it running over to us all and crushing us. KT stepped away.

"Nina you're back!" Amber exclaimed excited jumping up and down. Nina was jumping as well.

"Yes I am! I missed you all so much." she said with tears in her eyes. I looked over to see Joy smiling. Nina looked at me with a small smile. I almost forgot we broken up. My smile faded and everyone noticed the tension.

"I think we should let these two catch up. Come on everyone." Joy said. Everyone left. Amber smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Nina I miss you so much. I can't stand being apart from you. I was so lost when you broke up with me you have no idea. I was putting on an act for everyone but I was heartbroken. Can we please be Fabina again?" I questioned. I told her how I felt. I didn't want to make her feel guilty but it was the truth.

"Yes. The only reason I broke up with you was because I don't like long distance relationships. I want to date again Fabian. I felt the same way to. But I kept distance from everyone. I didn't talk and when we first broke up I didn't eat a thing. I love you and always will." I exclaimed. I then leaned in and wg. We stopped kissing and everyone entered.

"Fabina is back in action." Amber cheered. We all laughed.

"Nina are you staying?" Patricia questioned.

"I actually snuck away." she mumbled

"Nina. Call your gran you don't want to worry her now." Trudy said. Nina nodded and pulled out her phone dialing the number.

**Nina's POV:**

I dialed my gran's number and she answered in one ring.

(Gran=Regular, **Nina=Bold)**

"**Hey gran." I said gulping.**

"Nina where are you I have been worried sick!" Gran yelled.

"**I am sorry for scaring you. I took a flight and I am in England. I am at Anubis House. I am staying." I exclaimed.**

"You can't just not tell me. But fine you can stay. I will get on a flight and bring your things down." Gran said. I was shocked.

"**Thanks gran! I love you!" I cheered excited.**

"Anytime darling. I love you too. I will see you soon." she said.

"**See you soon." I said and hung up the phone.**

**End of conversation still Nina's POV:**

I put my phone away. Everyone was looking at me.

"Can you stay?" Mara questioned.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone screamed and cheered. Fabian kissed me passionately. We pulled apart.

"You have to tell me what's been happening with Sibuna." I whispered into Fabian's ear.

"I will." he whispered back.

"This calls for a celebration. Party tonight at 7." Amber said.

"Trudy is that okay?" Mara asked.

"Yes. I will start cooking." she said. We smiled and sat down talking and catching up.

**There is some couple time! Don't worry next chapter will have so much more and not just Fabina! Sorry for no mystery. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	15. Chapter 15: House of Explaining

Chapter 15: House of Explaining

**Hey everyone! I am back! Forever Sibuna helped me with this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV:**

Something about KT seems off to me. We are eating dinner and KT keeps glancing back and forth from me to Fabian. Fabian shook his head. Like he isn't telling me anything.

"What's going on?" I asked annoyed at their secrets.

"Nothing." KT said quickly. I just began eating and Fabian took my hand. I pulled it away because I am annoyed.

"Nina." he said. I put my fork down and stood up. I walked upstairs and slammed my door.

**Fabian's POV:**

How was I supposed to tell Nina that we added KT into Sibuna without her permission? I looked at the Sibuna and nodded. We all got up and went upstairs. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Nina call. We all entered. She saw KT and looked down. KT closed the door.

"Nina. KT is on a mission. Her great grandfather sent her here to stop a great danger." Eddie explained.

"What great danger?" Nina asked.

"Well to stop Robert Frobisher Smythe. He is alive. Our new teacher Mrs. Denby isn't really good either. She is called the Descendant." I explained.

"Okay. What are we up to?" Nina asked.

"We are finding out more about Ms. Denby." I stated. She nodded.

"All we have is that Ms. Denby has a twin named Harriet. Ms. Denby lied and said her name is Harriet but it really is Caroline. Her twin is Harriet and she is not evil at all like Caroline." Eddie explained. Nina nodded.

"So let's find more information. Sibuna." Nina said covering her right eye with her right hand.

"Sibuna." we all exclaimed putting our right hand over our right eye.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	16. Chapter 16: House of The Sinner

Chapter 16: House of Sinner

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot! I am adding what's been happening to the show but the sinner won't be Patricia. I hope you enjoy this! I do now own House of Anubi!**

**Joy's POV:**

The reason why I left Sibuna was because I am the sinner. I know why would I do that? I have many reasons. One is that Fabian never loved me back. He stopped being my friend because of Nina. Like what an idiot Fabian. Another reason is because Patricia betrayed me. She started being Nina's friend. Now I pretended that I was all cool with it during the end of the year but hey we all have our secrets. My job is to help receive the power. I want power. I don't want to be sweet and innocent. I want to live forever!

"Supper!" Trudy's voice called. Great now I have to act all nice. I walk downstairs and see Sibuna huddling over the table. I smile.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down. They all look up at me.

"Hey Joy." everyone replied.

"Listen I need to talk to all of you alone. So after dinner my room?" I said/asked.

"Sure." Fabes said confused. He gave me a smile and I smiled back. Trudy made her famous Spaghetti with meat balls. Now my plan is to tell them that Nina is the sinner and she is the only reason she came back. I took her diary and I made my hand writing look like hers. This was easy. Supper was over and Sibuna headed into my room. I closed the door.

"Listen you guys should know something. I overheard Victor talking about having some help on his team. He said it's called the Sinner. I also overheard that one of you guys are a part of it. And if you don't believe me when I said who I overheard Victor mentioning, I have proof. The Sinner is Nina." I finished. Everyone looked at Nina whose mouth was open.

**Nina's POV:**

I don't believe this! This is why I never was friends with her in the first place! I hope they don't believe her.

"I don't believe that." Fabes stated. Joy handed him my diary.

"That's my diary!" I yelled annoyed at Joy. Fabes and the others were reading it shocked. I saw the anger in everyone's face but Fabes. Please don't believe her.

"Guys it's not true. I am The Chosen One! She must be. She she framed me." I cried upset

"I believe Nina." Fabes said. I smiled.

"Fabian it's in writing." Eddie exclaimed. What? How can The Osirian not believe me?

"I would never do this." I cried.

"I believe her too." Amber replied. I smiled at her.

"I don't." KT said.

"Me neither." Alfie replied.

"Guys come on. I wouldn't betray you guys. Joy is the one who tried to break Fabian and I apart and she wrote that article about me." I replied. Amber and Fabian were by my side. KT, Eddie, and Alfie were by Joy's side.

"I believe Nina Joy. " Patricia stated and went over to Nina. Eddie looked puzzled.

"Joy tell us the truth. Are you working with team evil?" Eddie questioned.

"Oh Eddie. I wish you didn't ask me that." Joy said. Her eyes turned red like a vampire. Everyone jumped.

**Yes. Some of it is from the show but oh well. Don't worry not all of it will be. Please please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	17. Chapter 17: House of Help

**Chapter 17: House of Help**

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is another chapter for you! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Eddie's POV:**

Joy turned around and her eyes were red. Everyone was in shock.

"Why would you do this to us?" Fabian asked sadness in his voice. They were close friends.

"You all betrayed me when I disappeared and last year you didn't include me in your little club so it is payback now. She grabbed Nina and took her. We tried to stop her but she moved her hand and threw lighting at us. We bent so it didn't hit us. Nina looked afraid. We would get her back. They left.

"Joy please!" Fabian shouted upset. I patted Fabian.

"We will get her back dude. We will go to the gate house now." I stated. We all ran. Victor stopped us.

"Where are you all going?!" he asked raising his voice.

"Library." I said quickly.

"No. Go to your rooms!" he yelled. We all went in KT's and Patricia's.

"After lights out then." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Please don't hurt her." Fabian whispered.

"She better not." I agreed.

**Nina's POV: **

Joy was dragging me to the gate house. I knew the others would come shortly. She dragged me up the stairs. She threw me in this dark room. Then a man who I think is Frobisher and women with blonde hair appeared.

"Hello Nina. I am Ms. Denby." she said.

"Please can I go. I won't tell anyone. I swear." I said.

"No you have to stay here." Frobisher spat.

"When can I go back to my friends?" I question annoyed.

"WHEN I GET MY POWER!" Frobisher yelled, making me jump.

"You will never get it!" I yelled back.

"Shut up little girl." he replied in disgust. He then dragged me into another room and locked me in here. It was freezing in here and dark. I need Fabian now.

**Fabian's POV:**

It is time to get Nina back. We decided for just Eddie and I to go. People would notice if all of Sibuna went. I met Eddie outside.

"Are you ready to get Nina back?" Eddie questioned.

"I am so ready!" I said. We ran to the gate house. Once we got there, we used KT's locket and opened it. We tip toed in and up the long staircase. So far no sign of any adults which is good. We heard little sniffles coming from a room that we have never noticed before. We tried opening it but it was locked.

"Frobisher. Let me out! It's cold in here." Nina yelled.

"Nina its Eddie and Fabian." I stated.

"Get me out please." she cried. I hated seeing her like this. I grabbed a little bobby pin I found on the floor, and unlocked it. Nina came out and cried in my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She was so cold!

"I want to go to the house." she cried and lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"Okay let's go." I said. We began walking until we banged into something. Not something. It was someone. Frobisher.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" he asked with an evil look on his face. We all gulped and Nina was behind me as I held her hand.

**I left it off with a cliff hanger! I am mean. Please review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi  
**


	18. Chapter 18: House of Being Safe

Chapter 18: House of Being Safe

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I can't believe this is the last week of season three! I hope there is another season! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

I was hiding behind Fabian so scared. I was shaking.

"We are leaving." Fabian snapped. I never knew this side of Fabian.

"No you're not." Frobisher said.

"Hey look. There is someone behind the book shelve." Eddie said. He looked and we ran. We got out of the house and ran back to Anubis safely. I was so tired. We ran in Fabian's room and I crashed on his bed. Patricia, Amber KT, and Alfie entered.

"What took you so long?" Patricia questioned.

"We got Nina and then Frobisher stopped us. Eddie distracted him and told him someone else was in the house. We then ran as fast as we could." I exclaimed.

"Okay. We always need to be with someone. At all times. We can't be alone. I don't know what will happen. I don't want to take chances." Eddie stated.

"We still need to find out who the other sinners are. I found out that there are five in total and they only have one which is Joy." I explained.

"So it could be one of us?" Fabian asked gulping.

"Yes. Whatever they ask you to do, say never and run." Eddie stated. We all nodded. Willow came in.

"Guys guess what!" she shrieked.

"What Willow?" I asked. She annoys me.

"Some guy came in and asked me to join his secret club!" she stated. Oh no. We all looked at each other.

"Willow. What was the guy's name?" Alfie questioned.

"Um. I am pretty sure it's Frobisher." she exclaimed.

"Please tell me you said no." I stated.

"I said maybe." she replied.

"Don't join." Alfie exclaimed.

"Why?" she questioned.

"He is evil." I said.

"No one is evil." Willow stated laughing. Then her eyes turned red. We jumped. Frobisher got to her.

**That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Until next time review! Thanks everyone! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	19. Chapter 19: House of The Third Sinner

Chapter 19: House of The Third Sinner

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate them! Here is a new chapter for my amazing reviewers! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Willow's POV:**

My eyes turned red and everyone jumped back.

"Why Willow?" Alfie questioned.

"Well I wanted to be a part of something. Everyone around here thinks I am a big joke. But I am not joking anymore. There are three more sinners that are in this house. I knew exactly who they are. We are doing this because we want power." I explained.

"Who are the other three?" Nina questioned.

"Do you really think I will tell you?" I stated.

"Please Willow." Alfie said.

"Sorry Alfie. I have some things I need to do." I said and left. I went to Frobisher's place. Frobisher, Caroline (Mrs. Denby), Mr. Sweet, Victor and Joy were there.

"Why were you talking to team good?" Joy snapped.

"Because I am trying to get information out of them. Duh." I said.

"We already know who the other sinners are. We just need them on our side." Denby stated.

"Yes. Joy and I are working on that." I explained.

"Well go get to it!" Frobisher yelled. Joy and I left.

"We need them on our side. I say we bring them here and say its extra credit. They are stupid enough to fall for that." I stated.

"That's actually not a bad idea Willow." Joy said.

"We should do it one at a time so it doesn't look like where onto anything." I said. Joy nodded in agreement. We headed into the house and upstairs to fetch Mara. Yes Mara is one of the three other sinners.

**Mara's POV:**

I am upstairs letting my steam off. Joy and Willow enter

"Mara. I was just told that we have extra credit assignment. Ms. Denby said that it will boost our grades up one whole letter grade." I exclaimed.

"We thought of you. It needs to be done now. It's doing some paper work at the gate house." Joy explained. She stopped what she was doing.

"Okay. I'm in. Let's get to it." Mara agreed. She started walking and Joy and I gave an evil grin. We followed and got to the gate house.

"It's this way." I stated following her upstairs. She got in the room where everyone was.

"What's this?" she asked. We opened the casket and pushed her in. We slammed it shut. A few moments later, Mara came out with her red eyes.

"I am ready for the task Frobisher." she said with an evil grin. Everyone began laughing.

**Well there you have it! Mara is a sinner! I didn't put Willow as a sinner because I saw it in the commercial, I just felt like it was right because she is always happy. I hope you like it! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	20. Chapter 20: House of Hurt

**Chapter 20: House of Hurt**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a review on what you would like to happen next! I do not own House of Anubis**

**Jerome's POV:**

Mara and I are supposed to watch a movie last night to spend some couple time together but she never showed up. I walked into the dining room dressed in my uniform and sat down. Mara was there and she didn't say anything. I decided to speak up.

"Where were you last night Mara?" I questioned a little hurt that she never showed up.

"Out with Joy." she said.

"Yes. She was with me." Joy spoke up.

"You forgot about our date. We were supposed to watch a movie and I have been waiting for two hours Mara." I said kind of in an angry and hurt tone. Everyone stopped eating.

"Go cry about it. I don't like you anymore. You're nothing to me." she snapped. Everyone was shocked including me.

"What's gotten into you Mara?" I asked. This is not like her. She doesn't do this.

"Nothing. I just want to break up." she snapped.

"Fine. I will keep fighting for you though." I stated.

"Well it will never happen because your worthless." she said. She stood up and left with Joy. I then just went to my room. I am skipping school today.

**Fabian's POV:**

When Mara said that, I knew something happened. She is defiantly a sinner. Everyone but Sibuna left.

"That was not Mara. She has been turned." Patricia stated.

"I agree. We have known Mara for a while and that is not like her. They got to her." I exclaimed.

"We have to get to school and then look out and see what happens." KT stated. We nodded and headed off to school.

**That's it! I hope you enjoy it. I know little mystery! I will post another chapter later! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	21. Chapter 21: House of Shadow

Chapter 21: House of Shadow

**Hey everyone! I am so proud of myself for keeping up with this story! Anyway here is another chapter for you guys! I do not own House of Anubis, **

**Patricia's POV:**

Mara was so weird. She is a sinner. I know it. We are heading to school and I am walking with Eddie.

"What's wrong Patricia?" Eddie asks.

"I am just afraid." I said. He stopped me.

"Of what?" he asked. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I don't want to become a sinner." I sighed.

"Hey. That won't happen. As long as were together, I won't let that happen. I promise." Eddie said. He leaned in and we kissed passionately. We then pulled apart and walked to school. We got there and went to our lockers. Once we were at out lockers, Denby came up to me and Eddie was talking to Sibuna. But they all stopped and stared.

"Oh Patricia. I wouldn't trust Eddie. Check his laptop." she whispered. I stepped back. She grabbed my arm and I shook her off. She smirked and walked away. Sibuna came over to me.

"What did she say?" Eddie questioned.

"Sibuna meeting now. I don't care about class." I snapped. We then walked out of the building and to our spot where we have our meets.

"Okay tell us what she said." Nina stated.

"Alright. I don't believe. She said that I shouldn't trust Eddie and to check his laptop." I explained.

"What? Why would she tell you not to trust me?" Eddie questioned confusion on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe she is trying to pull us apart so I would become a sinner. But I would never do that to you guys. That pissed me off that she thinks she can get me to be a sinner." I said. I said the last part through anger.

"Yes. I agree. I think she did that to try and get you on their side." KT said. I then saw a dark shadow in the woods. I jumped.

"There is someone watching us guys." I stated. I pointed to where I saw the shadow. The shadow started moving.

"Let's get out of here and head back to school." Nina sad scared.

"I agree." I said. We ran back. We headed into Science.

"Sorry Mr. Sweet. We woke up late." KT said.

"Not acceptable. Sit down now." he replied. We sat in our seats. I couldn't focus. All I could think about is the shadow. Who or what was it?

**That is all for today! I hope you guys stay tuned. Please leave a review. It would make my day! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	22. Chapter 22: House of Weirdness

Chapter 22: House of Weirdness

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Nina's POV: **

We are in Science and we are doing a lab. Mara, Joy and Willow are staring at us with their evil eyes.

"Fabian what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We will have to talk about this later Nina. Try not to worry." he said.

"How can I not worry? There is someone watching our every move!" I asked/exclaimed. Fabian hugged me.

"We will talk about this later. We don't want to get into trouble. Let's do the lab." Fabian stated. We then started working on our lab. I looked out the window and saw a figure. I jumped up and ran out of classroom hearing people call my name. I ran in the girls' room and sat on the floor shaking. Someone entered the room and it was Amber and Patricia. They bent down and sat next to me.

"I am scared. I hate these mysteries." I stated. They both placed an arm around me.

"Nina. You will be fine. You have us." Amber exclaimed.

"I know. What if something bad happens though? It would be my fault." I asked/explained.

"Nina. We have all been through so much and we don't blame you for any of it. It was our decision to be a part of this. We are Sibuna and we can do anything." Patricia said. Amber and Patricia put there right hand over there right eye.

"Sibuna." Amber and Patricia said in unison.

"Sibuna." I stated putting my right hand over my right eye. The bell rang and they stood up. Patricia held her hand out for me to take and I took it. I stood up. Outside the bathroom the Anubis residents that were still good, stood there waiting for us. Fabian handed me my bag, Alfie handed Amber her bag, and Eddie handed Patricia her bag.

"Are you okay Nina?" Fabian asked worried.

"Yes. I am better thanks." I said.

"Anytime." Fabian said and kissed me passionately. We broke apart.

"Group hug!" Amber exclaimed. We all laughed and hugged each other. We pulled apart and headed to our next class which was English. We sat down. I saw the shadow again and pushed it out of my head trying to forget about it. Mrs. Denby handed out the books that we are starting. We are reading To Kill A Mockingbird. We started reading and answering questions like any other normal English class would do. The bell rang and we headed to the rest of our class. The final bell rang and we went to our lockers. I put my Science binder away because I didn't have Science homework. I only had English, Social Studies and Acting homework. For Social Studies we just have to read out textbook and answer questions one and two. For English we had to read chapter three and answer ten questions. For Acting we just have to write a short story. I closed my locker and we headed back to the house.

"Want to work on homework together?" Fabian asked.

"Sure. I would like that." I exclaimed. We did our homework and decided to have a Sibuna meeting later.

**There is chapter 22! I wrote this in my Creative Writing class. I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	23. Chapter 23: House of Sibuna Meeting

Chapter 23: House of Sibuna Meeting

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the story so far! Here is chapter 23! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Eddie's POV:**

We are in the middle of a Sibuna meeting. Nina called one. We were in Fabian's room sitting down talking. The door was closed for obvious reasons.

"Nina are you feeling better?" KT asked.

"Yes. Thanks." Nina replied.

"Anytime." KT said.

"So why did you call the meeting Nina?" I questioned.

"We have to find out who is watching us." she said.

"You don't think Rufus is back do you?" Alfie questioned.

"I don't think it is Rufus. I think it could be a guy though." Nina stated.

"Maybe it's Frobisher." I said. They all looked at me.

"Maybe." Patricia stated.

"Why would he want to follow us?" Alfie asked.

"To see how far we are." I explained.

"We still need to find out who all the Sinners are." Nina stated.

"Yes. We know Mara, Joy, and Willow are one of them. There is still two more of us." Fabian explained.

"Could Jerome be a part of it?" I questioned. Everyone looked back and forth.

"Maybe. He did know about the mystery." Alfie exclaimed.

"We need to know for sure. So tomorrow we will keep an eye out for him." Nina responded.

"Agreed." I said. We all put our right hand over our right eye.

"Sibuna." I said.

"Sibuna." everyone exclaimed doing the same thing.

**That's it for now. I hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	24. Chapter 24 House of The Fourth Sinner

Chapter 24: House of The Fourth Sinner

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! I do not own House of Anubis!  
**

**Jerome's POV: **

I am hanging out on the couch when Mara walked in with Joy following her.

"Jerome you need to come with us." Mara stated. She had a mean tone in her voice.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Just trust me." Mara exclaimed. I nodded and stood up. We walked fast towards the gate house. I stopped walking and they stopped as well. They turned to face me.

"Why did you stop?" Joy snapped.

"Why are we at the gate house?" I asked.

"I got you a surprise." Mara said all cute. I just shook it off and we walked in. We walked up the long stair case. Joy opened up a door which led us to a room with a bunch of ancient looking things around. Victor, Mr. Sweet, Ms. Denby and a tall long brown haired guy was in the room as well.

"Great work ladies. You have brought us our fourth Sinner." he laughed.

"Sinner. What's a Sinner?" I said/questioned.

"Just get into the tank you worthless piece of jerk." the man snapped.

"No!" I yelled. The man nodded. Joy and Mara grabbed me and opened the tank. I was furious. They pushed me in and locked me there. I don't know what happened after. I stepped out.

"Welcome to our side Jerome. My name is Frobisher." Frobisher exclaimed/introduced. I then felt my eyes burn. I looked at a mirror and they were red. I turned back around and we all started laughing.

**That is chapter 24! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	25. Chapter 25: House of The Final Sinner

Chapter 25: House of The Final Sinner

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Alfie's POV:**

I headed into my room to find Jerome there. He was laughing.

"Hey man. What are you laughing at?" I said/asked.

"Way to tell me that Sibuna is back on." he snapped. How did he know that? Oh no. Not Jerome too.

"It's not on though." I lied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry but it's not on. I don't know who told you that we are. It's not true. I am your best friend and would tell you if it is." I stated. Please believe me.

"Fine. If I find out its true, I would punch you silly." Jerome snapped. I nodded.

"I have to go get something from Fabian." I stated. I then headed into Fabian and Eddie's room. I didn't even knock. I walked in and closed the door.

"Hey Alfie." Eddie said.

"Hi. We have a problem. Jerome is a Sinner." I said.

"How do you know?" Eddie questioned.

"Because he just figured it out that Sibuna was on and I can tell that they changed him." I explained. They nodded. We went upstairs to tell the girls but then we heard Nina scream.

**Nina's POV:**

I screamed and the boys came running upstairs. Amber and Patricia were behind me scared as well. On the wall was, "I will get you."

"Nina what's-" Fabian started but then stopped. I guess he saw the note that was left. He came over and hugged me. Someone jumped out of the closet and we all screamed. Where was everyone?

"Who are you?" I yelled shaking.

"I am Blake Harris. I am told to capture Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Eddie Miller, Patricia, Williamson, and Alfie Lewis." he said.

"Who told you to do that?" I questioned.

"Jerome Clarke." he stated.

"Why Jerome?" Patricia asked

"That's why we came up here before we heard the scream. Jerome is a Sinner." Alfie stated. Everyone was shocked.

"As am I. I am the final Sinner." Blake said. His eyes turned. He pulled out a gun. He shot up at the ceiling and we screamed. He grabbed me and put the gun to my head.

"If anyone moves. She is dead." Blake yelled. I mouthed to Fabian that I loved him. Then he dragged me out the window and to the safe house.

**I left you with a cliff hanger. Well sort of. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	26. Chapter 26: House of Saving Lifes

Chapter 26: House of Saving Lifes

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! Please leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Fabian's POV:**

Not my Nina! I am running to save her life. I am running with Eddie. This is the second time they have taking Nina and it has got to stop. We enter the house and tip toe inside. We walk up the stair case and open the door seeing Nina tied up to the chair being hit and punched.

"Stop hurting her!" I yelled. Everyone turned around.

"No Fabes. It's so much fun." Joy said punching her again. I ran over and pushed Joy to the floor.

"Let her go now!" I yelled outraged. I had enough of this. I stood up and went to Nina's chair and un-tied her and un-tapped her mouth. I kissed her passionately and pulled apart. It was a short kiss but sweet.

"Go Nina. I got this." I stated.

"Not without you." Nina cried.

"Come on Nina let's go now." Eddie yelled. Thanks you Eddie. Eddie grabbed a crying Nina and they ran for there lifes.

"You stupid little boy." Frobisher exclaimed. I took the artifact that makes everyone good again and placed it in the little whole.,

"NO!" Frobisher screamed. He was lifted into the air as well as everyone else in the room and then BAM! Fell to the ground. Everyone woke up.

"What happened?" Joy asked.

"Where are we?" Mara questioned. They are back. All of Sibuna ran in.

"Fabian you did it!" Nina yelled.

"I did." I exclaimed. She came over and kissed me passionately. I picked her up still kissing, and twirled around. I pulled apart, and put her down. This is amazing!

"I still don't know what is going on." Mara said.

"Well you were turned evil. We will explain everything later. Let's go to the party!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." Mara said. Everyone then headed over to the party.

**Thanks everyone! There will be one more chapter and then a thank you to all my reviewers and followers. I will not stop writing after this so don't worry! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	27. Chapter 27: House of The Finale

**Chapter 27: The Finale **

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for not writing. I got grounded and my computer was taken away. I am back though. I hope you enjoyed my last chapters and now lets move on to this chapter! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**KT's POV:**

The search is finally over! Fabian turned everyone back to good. We stopped evil. I hope my grandfather is proud of me. We are all getting ready for the party. I put on dark jeans and a t-shirt that says, "love me" on it. For shoes I just wore blue sneakers. Blue is my favorite color by the way.

I headed downstairs to living room. Music was playing and everyone was dancing. Amber was wearing a pink dress with black heals and for her makeup she was wearing a pink eye look. Mara was wearing a light blue strapless shirt, with jeans and black flip flops. Joy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Nina was wearing a light blue dress with flats and neutral makeup. The boys just had a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers on. Nothing fancy. I ran over to Patricia and Eddie. Eddie hugged me and then Patricia hugged me.

"KT dance with us!" Patricia exclaimed. I smiled. I hate it when she thought I liked Eddie. I mean I did a little but I got over it. When she is jealous, she can be very mean. We all danced and had a great time. The rest of the house came over to us and started dancing. Except for Nina and Fabian because they wanted some alone time which is understandable.

**Nina's POV:**

Fabian and I were dancing at the party. I love him a lot and want to tell him.

"Fabian can we go and talk somewhere? It's nothing bad I promise." I asked/said. He nodded and we went for a walk. He held my hand. I stopped walking for a moment, as did he. Fabian turned around.

"Fabian. I love you." I exclaimed. He looked into my eyes. Oh no. He doesn't love me back. Why did I say anything? I started to turn, but he stopped me and turned me so I was facing him again. I looked down. He lifted my chin up.

"I love you too. I mean it. I want to be with you forever." he exclaimed. I smiled. We leaned in and kissed passionately. We broke apart and went back to the party.

**Eddie's POV:**

I pulled Patricia into the kitchen. I was going to tell her that I love her.

"What is slime ball? We are missing the party!" she asked/exclaimed.

"I love you Patricia." I said.

"You love me?" she asked making sure she heard me right.

"Yes. I love you. You're the only one for me and the only one I want to be with." I stated.

"I love you too." she said. We leaned in and kissed for about a minute. We pulled apart to breath.

"Let's go dance." I said. She smiled and nodded. I held out my hand and she took it. We then danced the night away. This was a great semester!

**I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I will be doing a thank you in the next chapter. So this is the last chapter. I will still write stories though! Please leave suggestions. Thanks!  
**

**-Sammi**


	28. Chapter 28: Thank You

Chapter 28: Thank You!

**Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing my story. **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**1990'sAnubisShake**

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker**

**LuvFictionXxxx**

**xXAquaMangoXx**

**Cupcake-Lover1347**

**MusicLoverGirl9078**

**Baby Chichi**

**Niamh113**

**HouseofAnubisFan2**

**Pretty Little Liars Always WIN**

**Cherrygummybear21**

**AlishaFabinaFan**

**MysticWaters45**

**Keddieforever11**

**Kayla**

**RavtorC**

**Cupcakes108**

**Forever Sibuna**

**Musicrox14**

**She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne**

**DesiredHOA01**

**Guest**

**Alyssa**

**Ffffffffffffffff (No idea who put that. It was a random person but thanks)**

**PoemWriter98**

**Thanks again so much! Thank you to my followers and people who favorite my story. (Does that make sense?) Thanks again and leave suggestions for new stories please! Thanks!  
**

**-Sammi**


End file.
